Conventionally, filtered light sources are used to provide illumination in photographic darkrooms. Such filtered light sources require the use of lamps, typically 7 to 15 watts, positioned inside a lamp housing. Filters, so-called safelight filters, are provided to absorb the wavelengths of light to which the film is sensitive. Such darkroom lights are frequently provided with shutters and adjustments to enable the light to be directed away from work surfaces.
Such an Adjustable Filter Darkroom Light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,274 ("'274") to Golden. The '274 patent describes a cylindrical enclosure to house an incandescent lamp for use in a dark room setting. The cylindrical section is held by two supporting brackets which can be attached to a wall for support. The two end brackets are rotatable to permit adjustment of the radiated light in any radial direction through a transparent slot in the cylindrical section. An electric light socket is inserted at one end of the cylinder end member. Filter members are installed on the periphery of the cylindrical housing in sections so that alternate filters with different characteristics can be slid into position, without total lamp disassembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,551 ("'551") to Clayton discloses a Portable Darkroom Safelight. The '551 patent describes a portable darkroom light which provides filtered illumination in a photographic darkroom. A recharger is provided as part of the device to provide the energy for the secondary storage batteries contained within. A light sensor is provided that deactivates the device when photographic developing is taking place so as to conserve battery energy. Accessory features built into the Clayton device include a timer to warn of a low battery condition before the lamp turns off. A pull-out stand is provided to position the lamp and point it in the direction of the work being done.
Standard darkroom lights are cumbersome and difficult to install and control. Such lights suffer from a number of disadvantages which can be problematic in a closed darkroom, such as the generation of heat. Excess heat, apart from causing discomfort, can affect film development and cause air circulation and dust problems.
It is therefore desirable to provide an illuminator for illuminating work areas such as darkrooms, that does not require filtration, provides a safe wavelength of light, does not generate heat and is safe and efficient to install and use.